Mythical Uprising
by Freaye
Summary: In which Harry Potter is not human, half of Hogwarts population are 'creatures', and the other half are ignorant racist children. For the past few centuries creatures of all shape and size have dealt with the ignorant hatred of the human race. Countless treaties have been broken, and they are finally doing something about it.


**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Bold: Enraged Creature Speech**

_Italic: 'Thoughts', "Beast Speech", Telepathy_

**Summary: In which Harry Potter is not human, half of Hogwarts population are 'creatures', and the other half are ignorant racist children. For the past few centuries creatures of all shape and size have dealt with the ignorant hatred of the human race. Countless treaties have been broken, and they are finally doing something about it. **

* * *

**Prologue Part One: Creature Inheritance and Treaties**

Harry Potter was an _abnormal _child. He knew that. If not for the scathing comments of his Aunt and Uncle, then from the weird happenings around them. From blue hair, to teleporting to the top of a roof, Harry simply knew he was not _normal. _On the other hand, his relatives the Dursley, were _very_ normal. They tried to be normal in every sense, from his Aunt being the perfect housewife, to their son being 'perfect' in anyone's eyes.

But... to be normal... they took painstaking processes to be normal. Harry was the smudge of the family. He was different, the black sheep or ugly duckling. Harry liked to think his story would end like the ugly duckling, who became a beautiful swan. But, life was not fair, and Harry knew that lesson very well. Little did Harry know, his life would shake up that night, the night he turned 9 years of age.

Harry anxiously laid on his small bed, squinting at the small wrist watch he had snuck from Dudley. It was 11:59 PM, July 30th of 1989. Harry wriggled under the thin sheets on his bed, his brilliant green eyes staring down at the clock.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1!

_Painpainpainpain..._

Harry thrashed in bed, his mouth open in a silent scream. His vibrant green eyes blurred with tears streaming down his face. The snapping sounds of bones were heard, as his body forcefully lengthened out. His small form was glowing with power, as wisp like flames covered the room in an eerie blue tone. Harry's face became more angular, and his hair became silkily smooth.

His back itched, as blood soaked the bed. Barely managing to flip over onto his stomach, Harry bit his tongue as hard as he could. Large scaled wings ripped from his back, and a scaled tail emerged from his behind. Blood began to bled from every pore on his body, as he became more and more inhuman. Tiny vivid green scaled emerged choppily upon his skin.

His pupils began to change, morphing into large slits. Then, with a fearsome scream, Harry's scar bled. Dark miasma fled from the scar, and the moment it did, the wispy flames attacked it, eating it until none was left.

Harry blacked out.

"So this is the one..." murmured a man. His unruly brown hair went down to his shoulders. His perceptive red eyes looked through the window, observing the light filtering through the crack in a door. If one were to look at his hands, they would notice crimson scales littered in patched on smooth, but scarred skin.

"Dumbledore was a fool, leaving him with these _humans." _he spat out. A nudge to the shoulder silenced him. "We will take him now. The inheritance is over." The woman announced, her wavy blonde hair reaching her petite elbows. Her visible skin had patched of blue scales, with her narrowed blue eyes searching the property.

"Hmph... ignorant humans." the man muttered scornfully. "I am happy we got to him, there are so few of us left and many of us are being skilled for our tears..." The woman whispered, briskly walking to the door. A quick, "Alohomora" later, the two walked down the hall, more silent than a mouse. Opening the cupboard door quietly, they both winced when the rusty smell of blood hit their noses.

"Damn... he most have been powerful for it to be this violent." The man murmured, earning a warning glare from the woman. The woman flicked her wrist, levitating Harry. Glancing around the room with a frown, the woman walked away. The man flicked his wrist, the blood forming on the wall in the words "Help me." He smirked, looking around the room.

"Now... to call the police. It'll be easy to frame them for murder..." The man muttered. "They deserve it anyways." He whispered, looking at the room one last time. No child should live in such conditions. He disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing beside the woman. "The evidence has been planted." The man said to the woman. The woman nodded.

Disappearing with a crack, only the man was left standing across the road. Pulling out his phone, he quickly dialed the police's number. _"Hello? I'm here to report a crime..."_

_XxX _

When Harry woke up, he kept his eyes closed. Everything ached with a soreness Harry had never felt before. Twitching, his eyes opened, to immediately close again when harsh sunlight blinded him. Opening his eyes slowly, he blinked again. An odd sort of clarity filtered through his vision, alarming him. Harry was not in his cupboard. That alone made him wary.

Looking to the large window Harry couldn't help but notice the small flecks of dust flying around the room. "Harry?" A melodious woman's voice asked. Harry whipped around, alarmed. The woman was beautiful, Harry noted. But... something was off about her. Harry backed away when he noticed the blue scales climbing up the side of her neck. "U-Umm." Harry blinked, noticing the now melodious tone added into his voice.

The woman smiled gently, her long blonder hair swishing behind her. "Harry, you have finally come into your mother's inheritance." The woman began. "My mother's inheritance?" Harry interrupted. The woman nodded. "Your mother was not human, Harry." The woman stated, her eyes looking for any reaction. "N-Not human?" Harry's voice had taken a higher pitch, belaying his shock.

"You are of the Dragoon species, of the European Emerald Scales. I myself are from the European Sapphire Scales. Now that you have come into your inheritance, without your mother, we have decided that it has come upon us to teach you our ways." The woman continued. Harry blinked, his slit emerald eyes showing interest.

"What of my father?" Harry asked. The woman pursed her lips. "He was a human wizard. He married your mother, and had you. Your mother had taken on the role of a human witch, and had fallen in love with him. They had you." The woman muttered, her voice darkening at the word 'Human'.

"What's wrong with humans?" Harry asked. "Pretty much everything, hatchling." muttered a man. Harry looked to the newcomer. "Humans have broken about every treaty they have to _any_ of the mythical kind. Fae, dragon, Vampire, pretty much everything. And they look down upon our kind, even if we outnumber the magical human community 100 to 1."

"My name is William. William Freye. Of the Ruby Scales." William greeted, his red eyes gleaming. Looking closer, Harry noticed red scales forming under one of his eyes.

"Harry, we have taken you from the humans, who... took _care _of you." The blonde woman said. "We'll raise you until you are a respectful Dragoon, as you are of the Ivy family, which your mother descended from. You are also from the... 'Ancient' family Potter, on your father side. It has become a Dragoon owned family, so you can transfer it over to the Ivy family vaults or keep it the way it is. I'd suggest transferring the money over, than taking command of the solid assists, such as the Potter mansion and such."

"My name is Sylvia. Sylvia Snow." The blonde introduced. "Are you alright with this? I'm sure you don't want to go back to the Dursley." Harry nodded, his mind a whirlwind of activity. He wasn't human! How odd. His father was a _wizard. _That was awesome. But not as awesome as being a _dragoon. _He had scales!

"You'll settle in just fine with the other hatchlings, Harry. There is so few of us left, so please try to get along with them will you?" Sylvia said, a smile upon her face. Harry nodded, feeling like butterflies were in his stomach. "Come on Harry, they'll love you." Sylvia encouraged. "And, get used to the wings on your back." William suggested, giving him a toothy smile.

"I have _wings?_" Harry stated incredulously. Sylvia smiled gently. "Try to get up, just don't move to quickly. You'll trip from the new... appendages." William suggested. Harry pushed himself up, marveling at the enhanced feeling of touch. Immediately, he bent down as his wings sprung from his back. "Such big wings for someone so small." William commented, looking at the leathery green wings.

Trying to move them, Harry settled for folding them awkwardly. Sylvia smiled, helping off the bed. Grasping his arm, Sylvia led him from the room. Harry was awkwardly walking, his center of balance so changed he wasn't adapting well. With a large strength for such a petite woman, Sylvia kept Harry from falling, leading him to a large wooden door.

Looking out the open window, Harry gaped at the clouds, seeing no ground. "We're on top of a mountain. Don't worry, this is just an open place all of Dragoons naturally gravitate to. Pushing the door, which opened with a very loud creak, Sylvia led him to three other children his age.

"Hatchlings, this is Harry Potter, of the Emerald Scales. Harry, the one girl you see is Angelina Johnson, of the European Golden scales. The one on the left is Dean Thomas, of the European Obsidian scales. Ernie Macmillan, of the European Amber scales." Sylvia introduces. Angelina takes one look at him and winces, as if remembering a pain from before.

Dean nods at him with a grin, his blacks scales standing out in contrast to his brown skin. Ernie gives him a wave, turning back to a book. "Harry, you'll be staying here until Hogwarts." Sylvia said, patting his shoulder. Harry sat down, to awkward to move just yet. Angelina and Dean came over. "Hey man! How are you?" Dean asked, his hand out for a handshake. Shaking hands, Harry shifted.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it in about a week. Then you'll get more graceful than a ballerina." said Angelina, patting his shoulder in sympathy. Her golden eyes glowed in the sunlight that flooded from the large windows. Harry gave a weak grin, still a little overwhelmed.

_xXx_

"Why did I agree to do this again!?" cried Hermione. Hermione was the newest of the Dragoon, of the Amber scales like Ernie. Her orange wings flapped anxiously, her pale face staring down the cliff. Harry nudged her, a smile on his face. "Don't worry!" He yelled above the wind. "It's a blast! Besides, we'll catch you!" Harry shouted. With a step, he was free falling.

Green wings snapped open, and Harry flipped upward, a massive grin on his face. Twirling in the air, Harry's wings flapped again, sending him back up to the anxious Hermione. Flapping to keep him hovering, he waved his arm to her, indicating that she should jump. Angelina passed by him, performing aerial twirls in the air with her slender gold wings.

Taking a deep gulp, Hermione stepped off the sheer cliff, falling. Her orange wings snapped open, making her awkwardly flail a bit in the air. A change in the wind currents made her move west, and her wings began to flap. Flapping frantically, Hermione managed to get out of the erratic wind current, into the windless area above it.

"Go Hermione!" called Dean, a massive smile on his face. Right beside him was Ernie, with his arms folded around him. Angelina took one look at Hermione, and grabbed her arms. "Hover. Just flap your wings girl. I've got you." Angelina coached Hermione. Harry flew over, with Dean and Ernie following. "Calm down. All that panic is making you flail." Angelina scolded.

Hermione nodded, her wings flapping. "Now, I'm going to let you go. We'll catch you so no worries." Angelina let go, causing Hermione to slightly falter, but she kept flapping. A small smile made it's way onto her face, which made the rest of them smile.

_xXx_

"I'd like to get a deposit from the Potter Vault." Harry said in a hushed tone to the Goblin. He was wearing a necklace that sealed away his inhuman features, making him look like a regular human boy. Right beside him was William, wearing a necklace as well. "I'll take a inheritance test to prove it." Harry murmured to the Goblin.

The Goblin, sensing the Dragoons, smiled. "It is an honor seeing some of your kind again." the Goblin commented, giving a shark-like grin to them. William smirked back, his eyes changing red for a second. Leading them down a hallway to a door with _Inheritance Office, _the Goblin opened the door for them, before returning to the front desk.

"An emerald scale and ruby scale. It is an honor to meet one of your kind again." The goblin sitting in front of them smiled. "It's an honor as well, mighty warrior." William greeted back, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"We need an inheritance test, for one Harry Potter." The goblin blinked in surprise, before nodding. Retrieving a knife, he produced a piece of thick paper. "Well, Mr. Harry, cut your finger and put blood on this seal. It will show you your bloodline." The goblin smiled a nasty smile.

Slicing his finger, a drop of blood hit the inheritance page. A pulse of magic went through the air, sending the hairs of Harry's neck on end.

_Harry James Potter-Ivy-Gryffindor-Peverell (Dragoon)_

_Mother: Lily Evans-Ivy (Dragoon) Father: James Potter (Human)_

_1 Key(s) Created:_

_Potter Key in ownership of Dumbledore._

_Liquid Assets:_

_Potter Vaults:_

_School Vault: 10,000 Galleons_

_Main Potter Vault: 5,789,000 Galleons_

_Ivy Vault: 10,892,072 Galleons_

_Gryffindor Vault: 7,973,012 Galleons_

_Peverell Vault: 4,998,090 Galleons_

_Magical Traits:_

_Natural Animagus_

_Empath_

_Soul-Fire User_

William's eyes narrowed. "That keys in the possession of Dumbledore were not given to them by Harry, Goblin Warrior." The Goblin frowned. "What can Harry do against him?" William asked. The goblin smiled darkly.

"You can gain back all liquid assets stolen as well as solid assets. We shall also send a tip to one Rita Skeeter, who shall dirty his reputation." William nodded. "We will destroy all keys and give you the new ones, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded.

"Also, give this to Master Head Goblin." William handed the envelope to the goblin. Harry looked at the envelope curiously. Gripping Harry's arm, William nodded to the goblin, before activating a port-key back home, to Everden.

Appearing on top of the large house home to all the European Dragoons in the area, Harry turned to William. "What was in that envelope?" William smiled, his face dark. "Harry, you must understand that the Human Wizards have been breaking our treaties for centuries yes?" Harry nodded.

"The Magical Creatures are getting together to do something about it, Harry. That was a letter to the Goblins for a proposed alliance." William murmured. "The wizarding world will be tipped into chaos for a short years. Hopefully, we will come on top." William said. Harry nodded, clutching the key of his vaults.

_xXx_

"Harry, you are on of the rare users of Soul Fire." murmured Sylvia. "Soul Fire is the rarest fire a Dragoon can use, and only has a few capable users every generation." she informed. "Now, you are very attune to it, which is a good thing. Your first task is to create a Soul Fire Flame." Sylvia instructed. With a flap of her slender wings, she was on the opposite side of the room.

"Look deep inside of you Harry. It is there, you just need to find it." Sylvia called out. Harry nodded. Closing his eyes, he began to think. Just thinking of how his life changed. He wasn't human anymore. He wasn't the Dursley's slave anymore.

He thought back to his 9th birthday, and the sharp pain that started it all. That pain became longer, and more and more hurtful. Then... _flames. _Harry saw the wispy white flames coming of his nine year old form. They destroyed something within him that wasn't of his being. A black miasma... There! Harry's outer form glowed, as wispy flames of different colors surrounded him.

_'Concentrate! Come on Harry...' _Harry gritted his teeth. He was so tired... But he had only called them out for a few seconds! _'Come on. Come on!' _Harry's eyes glowed with power, before a single burst of soul flames exploded from him.

The room was engulfed in it, as it ate away at the floor, walls, and furniture.

Falling backwards with a thump, Harry's eyes slowly closed, him being to tired to stay awake. A cough was heard from Sylvia as she surveyed the damage. "Damn... this kid..." muttered William from the window. "Indeed." agreed Sylvia. "I'll get him to the infirmary." William offered. Sylvia nodded, just looking over the ruined room.

"Your destined for great things... Harry."

_xXx_

"Harry, we are going to go meet a young wood fairy! Isn't it exciting!" chirped Hermione. Her vibrant orange scales rippled with every movement she made. "We're not just meeting a wood elf, remember. We're meeting a lot of young mythical beings. The adults are discussing treaties while we have to get along."

Harry grinned. "You all should really loosen up. We're just trying to make new friends." Harry said to Hermione. She gave him a sort of frazzled look. "B-But!" Angelina and Harry wrapped arms around her. "Calm down girl. We are just going to have fun while the adults talk politics." Angelina hummed. Hermione sighed. "Fine." She muttered a pout forming on her face.

Angelina and Harry shared a look of satisfaction. "They're here!" hissed Dean. He had been looking out the window for some time. Everyone else crowded around the window, looking at it.

* * *

**Now, to explain a few things that will stop some potential bashers.**

**Helpful Goblins: One, Harry isn't human. Goblins hate humans. Second: Dragons _hoard. _If you look back to the Ivy Vault, you'd notice they have a lot of money because dragons hoard. Goblins also hoard and mine, and I would believe would respect a Dragoon, simply because they share similar interest in money and shiny things.**

**Dumbledore: Dumbledore in the actually books is revealed as a manipulative spider that was trying to set Harry up to die, and actually succeeded. It would make sense he has the Potter Vault key, because how would Hagrid have Harry's bank key in the first book if Dumbledore didn't give it to him?**

**Also, the bashing of Dumbledore, if there is any makes sense because of one reason. Throughout the actual books of Harry Potter, if one looked into it, they would notice that Dumbledore doesn't really give a damn about magical creatures, to caught up on his chess game with Tom. This probably would have lead him in that book to do stupid things like break treaties, which I will show in the upcoming chapters.**

**Summary Explanation: In this book, Half of Hogwarts's students are not human. They would have to pretend to be humans because of the harsh racial laws, but some like Remus's werewolf sickness during and around full moons or Hagrid's height makes it noticeable. Which means that there is ignorant, _racist children _around the age of 11 and 18 that are constantly insulting there classmates, even if they don't realize that.**

**It makes Hogwarts very dangerous actually, because it has been shown younger species of practically anything lose control far more than an adult. One wrong sentence could set them off. It will be seen throughout the chapters that some students struggle to hide their anger and frustration, which makes it kinda angsty. **


End file.
